


Mine.

by MilkyWayWishess



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spicy, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyWayWishess/pseuds/MilkyWayWishess
Summary: Magolor wants you to be his and only his





	Mine.

Blood. Blood everywhere. The mere stench filled your nostrils. Bodies of your friends, laid motionless, a gruesome sight to behold.  
Your mouth went dry, as you felt the need to cry...yet, nothing came out, just a strained whisper... 

“No…”

In front of you stood the man who had done all of this. A crazed smile painted on his face, his face whom you had kissed and loved before.

You wondered what happened to this man who you had loved ever so. 

He was oh, so alone, until the fateful day he met you. You’re laughter and bright smile, your love and support for him. 

A man who you once knew to be smart and shy, your lover, was now soaked in the crimson liquid from your beloved friends. You clench your fists, as you looked down, tears threatening to spill when all of a sudden-

“(Y/N)...” His voice silky smooth, coming out sweet like honey.  
Gasping, you looked up. There he was, a sincere smile across his blood-covered face. He was walking towards you in a somewhat sluggish way.

As he advanced, he extended his arms, expecting a hug from his beloved.

“(Y/N), my sweet…” His voice calms you into a daze of security, as he wrapped his arms around you and leaned down to kiss your cheek with his blood stained lips.

Snapping you of it, you grunt and push him away with haste. Blood slightly staining your face.

The brown haired male had a disapproving look at being pushed away, but kept his posture in a calm state. 

“Ah (Y/N), my sweet, all your friends are gone now, so now you and I can live happily ever after together!” He says in a chipper voice and softly smiles down at you.

You looked up at him, Magolor, in disgust. 

“You’re a h-horrible person Magolor! M-murdering all of my friends solely because you couldn't stand me being around others!” Your words, laced with venom, didn’t have a full of effect because of your stuttering.

Magolor, unfazed put a hand over his mouth and chuckled.

“Awh!~ You’re absolutely adorable when you stutter! However, I know you don’t really feel that way about me. I know you love me, and we can finally live a happily ever after!” Magolor brought his stained, gloved, hands up to his face and clapped, sounding really happy.

Swallowing audibly, you got into a defensive position, amusing Magolor more.

With a hearty laugh, Magolor took a step forward to you and tightly embraced you, his crimson clothing rubbing against your own. 

You struggled and tried to fight your wait out, you hit yourself hard against Magolor, earning an immediate response of him moving backwards.

He gave a distasteful look to you, as he leaned down so his face is mere inches from your own, and chastised.

“Tsk tsk, (Y/N), when will you understand that you belong to me and you don’t have a choice? Though that shouldn't be a problem because you and I both know you love me, hehe.” Magolor spoke, his voice dripping with mockery.

Looking down, you sighed and yelled, “I will never love you after what you did Magolor! M-my friends are dead, the ones who have been with me all my life, they’re gone forever! And it’s a;; because of you!” 

Tears spill out of your eyes as you look up at Magolor, who is still eye-level with you.

That was a mistake because as soon as you look up, you felt soft, hot, and wet lips roughly crash against your own.

Magolor’s lips move furiously against your own, trying to taste his lover.

You fight to get him off, to no avail. Your body writhing against his irritate him, so Magolor grabbed both of your hands and put them above your head, pressing deeper into the kiss.

You kept on fighting but alas, you were unable to shake him off. Magolor constantly pushing you backwards until your back is being pressed against a hard surface. Still struggling to get out of the male’s grip, you did not succeed.

However, to your pleasure, Magolor pulled away.

You took a heavy breath in, panting, tears streaming out of your eyes.

The male licked his lips and pushed both of your hands into the wall above your head harder. Kissing away your tears, he slightly opened his mouth to whisper, as he pulled away and looked up.

He smiled again, looking deep into your (E/C) eyes.

“Oh my sweet sunshine…” He took in your beauty for a bit longer until your lips felt another pair crashing against them.

This time even rougher, Magolor licked your bottom lip, asking for an entrance.

Of course you declined, as you would never let this man do such a thing.

Though, Magolor had other plans as he forced your mouth open, his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth, savouring your taste.

This went on for a bit longer until he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting you two.

He looked deep into your eyes, and smiled.

“You’re all mine (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I'm s o r r y this was my first story, like, ever


End file.
